


Do Me!

by LesbihonestGuys



Series: Kadena Prompts [3]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Adena won't have sex with Kat and it's frustrating, F/F, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbihonestGuys/pseuds/LesbihonestGuys
Summary: "You didn't do the dishes. So I'm not doing you."





	Do Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on my social medias and send in prompts! And just to talk 'cause I'm a nice person. I think.
> 
> TUMBLR: 5-puthyyy  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo

Adena was not being fair to Kat. An entire week. She had been going an entire week without even touching Kat in any sexual way and it was beyond ridiculous. Kat had no clue to why she was being like this. At first she thought it was a teasing game:

_“You look so soft after you shower.” Adena had said to her girlfriend as she walked into the bedroom wrapped in a towel. “You feel soft too.” Kat grinned as Adena strut over to her, trailed her fingers along Kat’s exposed arm before resting on the back of her neck._

_“Do I, now?” The heat was growing between the two and Kat wasn’t sure if it was coming from the now open bathroom door or from the growing tension. She felt her heart begin to race as Adena leaned up slowly taking her sweet time before brushing their lips together as gently as possible. The air between their lips synced and Kat was beyond turned on. Just as the curly-haired girl leaned forward with the intent on pressing their lips together, Adena pulled back and walked away swaying her hips._

_“Funny how you have time to shower but not clean after yourself.” What?_

Then Kat began to get frustrated. Really frustrated, because teasing once or twice is completely fine and healthy in a relationship. But 4 days and it’s no longer teasing. It means either Adena doesn’t want to have sex, or Kat did something wrong. So when she attempted to confront her about it, it only ended in an argument:

_It was the first time in almost a month where they were both home before 7 and didn’t have any urgent work to do for the next day. So obviously Kat would assume that meant they get to spend well-deserved quality time together. But Adena had other plans. They’d been on the couch watching a Netflix documentary about serial killers when Kat tried to make a move. She was never pushy, ever. But Adena was really reluctant and Kat just wanted to fix it._

_“Babe, are you ok?” The Persian simply nodded in response and kept her eyes on the screen while grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl sat between the two. “Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, right?”_

_“Kat, I’m fine. I’m just really interested in how serial killers came to be.” Kat hadn’t known Adena for an extremely long time, but she was confident that she knew her girlfriend enough to tell when she was lying. Or at least when she was interesting in something. Adena’s eyes would light up, her brows would scrunch together in concentration. Sometimes she even took notes during a documentary._

_“You don’t look very interested.” She didn’t understand why Adena just rolled her eyes and detached herself from Kat, moving to cuddle up to herself on the other end of the couch. In fact, Kat was confused and hurt by her girlfriend that she grabbed the remote and paused the screen, much to Adena’s protests. “Mind telling me what I did wrong?”_

_“You’ve done absolutely nothing wrong, Kat.” Sarcasm was not something Kat admired. In fact, it really angered her when someone was being overly sarcastic with her, especially during a serious conversation._

_“If I’ve done something wrong, tell me. Don’t be rude.” And with that, she put on a hoodie and left with her phone in her hand. Ignoring Adena’s calls, she went straight to Jane and Sutton’s apartment to rant._

And now, it’s been exactly 10 days since they last slept together. And maybe if Kat played her cards right, she could end that streak. They were currently making out in the kitchen, Kat backed against the fridge, Adena bruising her lips so passionately while leaving nail marks along her exposed lower back. Until she suddenly wasn’t even touching Kat.

“A-Adena, please.” She was beyond desperate, practically shaking for her girlfriend to touch her. But when she looked up at her Persian beauty, she saw her smirking and walking backwards to the living room. 

“You didn’t do the dishes. So I’m not doing you.” Wait. 

“Are you-wait are you kidding me? That’s what this has been about the whole goddamn time? 10 days, Adena! For dishes!” From then on, Kat made sure she washed both hers and Adena’s dishes, even when it wasn’t her turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts on, well anything tbh I'm interested in what other people think about.
> 
> Comment prompts too because I'm so Kadena deprived it's driving me crazy.


End file.
